


Burlesque

by FandomHopper



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomHopper/pseuds/FandomHopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu visit to a burlesque show puts a new twist on Date Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burlesque

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to the lovely ladies who preread this story and offered invaluable suggestions, edits, and the occasional, inspiring “oooh, I like that!”. MsKathy, Kimpy0464, and Moojuicey, you are wonderful and amazing and I thank you so much for your support.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my fantastic husband.

Their laughter rang out as they left the restaurant. He held the door for her with one hand, his other on the small of her back to guide her over the threshold. As they continued down the sidewalk toward their car, he slipped his arm over her shoulders.

A striking couple, they attracted the eye of a number of passersby on this warm summer evening. He was tall and broad, with light brown, curly hair and an open, expressive face. She nearly matched his height, and her long, full blonde hair and shapely body were shown off to perfection in the short dress and sandals she was wearing. They were obviously in love, and very comfortable with each other. This was a couple who were past the first blush of love; they had been together for a while, but still loved each other deeply, and enjoyed each other’s company.

As they prepared to cross the street to their car, the old theater marquis across the street caught the man’s attention.

“Hey, baby, look! There’s a burlesque show at the Riviera tonight. You wanna see what time it starts?” Emmett looked like a little kid asking to see the puppies in the pet shop window.

“Sure, why not?” The babysitter wasn’t expecting them home for a few hours, and Rosalie couldn’t deny her curiosity.

As they got closer, they saw the line of people outside the theater. They were finally able to see the posters:

Miss Candy’s Sweet Shop Burlesque  
July 17, 2010  
9:00 pm  
Riviera Theater  
Over 21 ONLY

“Sweet! We’re just in time.”

“Remember, Em, this isn’t like the strip clubs in Canada. They don’t actually take all of their clothes off.”

“Yeah, but sometimes what you don’t see is more enticing, don’t you think?” Emmett whispered into her ear, kissing her neck.

“Why, Emmett, I didn’t know you appreciated the finer points of seduction,” Rosalie teased with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, baby, I appreciate many things about seduction,” he purred quietly to her.

They finally got their tickets and made their way into the theater, which was about half full. They were able to get seats in the front row, as it seemed that other audience members were too shy to take front row seats. After seeing Rose settled, Emmett went back to the lobby to buy himself a beer and Rosalie a glass of wine, and got back to his seat moments before the lights dimmed.

A spotlight came up on a drag queen who would be the hostess for the evening. She got the audience warmed up with some raunchy jokes before announcing the first act, which was the entire dance troupe. 

Both Emmett and Rosalie were entranced by the dancers. While it was true that none of the girls were ever naked, their dances were very suggestive, and their costumes were quite lovely. There were flappers who stripped down to lacey knickers, arms crossed over their breasts as they threw a sassy look to the audience. A “football player” showed her skills with a ball as she bared herself down to her Buffalo Bills panties, and two dancers did a complete striptease behind an opaque curtain that covered them from chest to mid-thigh.  The acts varied from solos to duets to routines featuring the entire company.

At intermission, Emmett and Rose got up to stretch their legs and use the restroom. Emmett bought them more refreshments, and they took their seats.

“So, what do you think?” he asked her.

“It’s terrific! These women are gorgeous! And I love that they’re not all skinny, ballerina-types,” she said. “They’re all different sizes. Did you see the brunette with the pageboy?”

“The one with the ass?” he chuckled. “Yeah, hard to miss her. She’s hot. She kind of put that little blonde next to her to shame, didn’t she? She has all the right curves, and knows how to move them.”

They chatted for another few minutes, his arm around her shoulders, until the lights dimmed once more and their hostess took the stage. It started as before, with an ensemble performance, followed by some smaller group performances.

After a break for a singer to perform, the hostess announced, “And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Lollipop!”

The curtains opened to the brunette pageboy with her back to the audience, wearing a red satin dress and red high heels. As her hips began to sway to the music, Rosalie’s eyes were glued to her, and Emmett’s eyes were glued to Rosalie’s face. Lollipop slowly began to peel the dress off, teasingly pulling one strap of the dress down, then back up, and doing the same with the other side, until she finally pulled both sides down, shimmying the bodice of the dress down to reveal a red lace bra.

Rosalie’s hand moved to Emmett’s thigh and began to slowly stroke up and down as Lollipop peeked over her shoulder and winked at the audience.

Rosalie couldn’t take her eyes off the woman on stage. She moved so confidently, it was clear she was comfortable in her body, and she used it to entice the audience. After the wink, it seemed to Rose that the dancer was looking at her, dancing for her alone, and her breath caught at the thought. The rest of the world disappeared as Rosalie watched Lollipop swivel her hips as she turned to face the audience, running her hands down between her breasts to her belly, pushing her dress down at the same time. She danced around the stage doing a peek-a-boo with her skirt, giving Rosalie little glimpses of her red lace panties. Finally, as the last bars of the song played out, she moved to downstage center, turned her back to the audience, did the over-the-shoulder-wink thing again, bent over at the waist to remove her dress, and saluted the audience from between her legs.

The curtains closed to huge applause, and Emmett leaned over and nibbled on Rosalie’s neck. Rose jumped in shock.

“Heh, I just wanted to bring you back. You in this world again, baby?”

“Yeah. Wow. Did you see that, Em?”

“Mmm. What I saw was my wife more turned on than I’ve seen her in a long time. Well, I mean, outside of our bedroom… or kitchen… or bathroom –“

“I get the point, love!” By this time, the next act had started, so they were talking in whispers. “Jesus, what just happened there?”

“I think that you are lusting after that little brunette.”

“But… She’s a girl!”

“Yeah, and?”

“And… I’ve never been attracted to women before, Em.”

“So? First time for everything, right?”

Rosalie looked at him for a minute, searching his eyes to see if he was serious or if he was just playing with her. What she saw was love, sincerity, and more than a little bit of lust.

“You’re ok with this? You’re ok with me being attracted to her?”

“Sure. You could figure out a way to give her your number and see if she’s interested in getting together.”

“Seriously?” Rosalie’s eyebrows were furrowed and she looked at her husband like he’d grown another head. “Ok, but we need to talk about this more tomorrow when we have clearer heads. Let’s watch the rest of the show.”

They sat back to watch the show, Emmett rubbing Rose’s neck while she laid her head on his shoulder, her hand back on his thigh.

When the show ended, the hostess came back to announce that the dancers would be in the lobby to sign autographs.

Emmett looked at Rosalie expectantly. “This is your chance, baby. Slip her your cell phone number. You have a piece of paper or something in your purse, right?”

“Are you sure you want me to do that, Em? You wouldn’t be jealous or hurt or angry if something happened between her and me?”

Emmett pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss. “Sweetheart, if it would make you happy, it would make me happy. Plus, I gotta admit, the thought of it is hot as hell. Just picturing the two of you together…” He pressed his hips into her to prove his point. The feel of his hard cock against her belly was enough to make her groan.

“Ok, you’ve convinced me. Let me find some paper and a pen.”

After fishing around in her purse for a minute, Rose was able to find what she needed, and quickly scribbled her name and cell number on an old receipt. She and Emmett then made their way to the lobby, where the dancers were, indeed, waiting. They nodded politely at all of the girls.

When they got to Lollipop, Rosalie smiled broadly, and reached out with her right hand to shake the dancer’s hand, passing the paper. “It was such a pleasure watching you dance,” she said. “You’re a terrific dancer, and I hope to see you again sometime.”

Lollipop smiled back and slipped the paper into the pocket of her robe. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it. Come back again.”

****

After a very handsy 20-minute drive, Emmett and Rosalie got home to a very sleepy babysitter. After a quick report on how the kids had been that evening and seeing to her payment, they saw her out and went upstairs to kiss the boys goodnight.

Quickly stripping out of their clothes, Emmett and Rose met in the middle of their king-size bed, lips crashing together in a passionate kiss, hands exploring each other’s body. Em’s lips moved to her jaw, then down the line of her neck to her breasts, burying his face between their fullness before taking a nipple in his mouth, flicking the barbell with his tongue. Rosalie groaned, dropping her head back to give him more room.

Emmett straightened back up to kiss her lips again. “Here, lie down, love.” Rosalie laid back, and Emmett immediately moved his mouth to her breasts again, this time taking the other nipple in his mouth, playing with that barbell too. Leaving her breasts, he kissed down her belly. When he got to her pussy, he looked up at her.

“You’re so wet already. Is this for me or Miss Lollipop?” His tongue flicked out and licked quickly up her slit.

“Mmm, both, I think.”

“Tell me what you want to do with her.”  _Lick._

“I want to take her costume off and touch her everywhere.”

“How would you touch her?”  _Lick._

“I’d run my hands from her beautiful shoulders down her smooth chest and brush her tits. They’re so full, begging me to hold them.”

Emmett could tell by the unfocused, faraway look in her eyes that she was getting into the fantasy. “Touch them. What do they feel like?”  _Lick._

Rosalie groaned. “Oh, God. They’re so soft. I’m holding them in my palms. I love the weight of them in my hands. I’m running my thumbs over her nipples. Oh, god, they’re pierced, too. Hoops with little blue stones in them.”

“Yeah, baby, they sound beautiful. Do you want to taste them?”

Emmett continued licking her pussy as she spoke.

“Mmm, yeah, I’m going to lick them. I lean over and lick the right one. I love the way it feels on my tongue.”

“Does she like it?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s moaning and her hands are in my hair. Ung… she’s pulling my head closer. I’m taking her nipple into my mouth. I flick the ring with my tongue. She really likes that. She’s moaning now. I start sucking on the nipple while I’m playing with her other tit.”

“Mmm…” Emmett moaned, the vibrations moving through her pussy, “that’s so fucking sexy. Keep talking.”

“I have to kiss those pouty lips. Oh, yeah, she’s running her tongue over my lips. I open my mouth for her, and her tongue starts stroking mine.” Her breath caught as Emmett ran his tongue over her clit and slid a finger inside her pussy. “Guh… now she’s kissing down my neck to my tits. Yeah, baby, lick my nipples,” she moaned.

Emmett reached up and started playing with her nipples.

“Mmm, now she’s kissing down my belly. I pull her up and kiss her again, then move her over to the bed and have her lie down in the middle. I’m crawling up the bed toward her. I kiss up her leg, licking and sucking as I move up.”

“Do you want to lick her pussy?” Emmett asked, helpfully giving a demonstration.

“Oh, yeah, I’m there,” she groaned.  “She’s bare.  I guess she has to be to dance. Nnng, her lips are all swollen. I can see her juices glistening, spreading onto her thighs.”

“Taste that pretty pussy, baby. Tell me what it tastes like.”

“Umm…” Rose seemed stymied by this question. What  _would_  she taste like?

Understanding her dilemma, Emmett removed his finger from her pussy and put it in her mouth. “Does it taste like this?”

“Mmm, yes. Sweet and musky. I need to lick her more.”

“Yeah, baby. Can you make her come?” Emmett returned his attention to her pussy, slowly licking up and down, hitting her clit every few passes, and put two fingers back inside.

“Yes! Oh, yes. Mmm, she tastes so good. Her hands are in my hair now and she’s making the best noises.”

Rosalie’s breathing picked up, and Emmett focused his attention on her clit, twisting his fingers in her at the same time. Her back arched off the bed, her concentration too scattered to keep up with the dirty-talking fantasy.

“Oh, god, Emmett! I’m gonna come. Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!” Her body clenched as her orgasm overtook her, taking the breath from her body.

Emmett kissed her thighs gently, and then sat up with a huge, self-satisfied grin on his face.

****

Several weeks later, Rosalie was at work when her cell rang. She didn’t recognize the number. “Rosalie McCarty,” she answered, a slight frown wrinkling her brow.

“Um, hi… My name is Esme. You gave me your number at Miss Candy’s burlesque show a few weeks ago. I was wondering if you’d like to get together sometime for coffee or drinks or something. I mean, if you’re still interested…” she trailed off uncertainly.

Rose’s face lit up with a bright smile. “Absolutely! What’s your schedule look like this week?”

~FIN~


End file.
